Going overboard
by neveragainember
Summary: This is formerly known as Hermione:Sex Goddess? and it is so much better with the first chapter


"Well Ron, if you wouldn't be such a prat about everything maybe I would fancy you more!" She shouted these words through the open portrait hole. Ron and she had been dating for a few months and they had been in more fights than she could count. But this one infuriated her. Ron had tried to make out with her in the middle of the common room in front of everyone, and when she had said no, he accused her of not fancying him and that she was too conserved. She slammed the door before she could hear his retort and ran down the hall, with holding tears of fury. She was too conserved was she? Well, she would show him. She'd find something to show him that she could be more outgoing. She walked into and empty classroom, shut the door, and let her head rest on it, the tears streaming freely off of her face.

Who did she think she was kidding? Ron was right. She couldn't fool anyone into thinking she was outgoing without help. But who would help her? Then it hit her. Her head shot up. Who better to make you look like a sex god then the actual sex god of Hogwarts?

Wrenching the door open she flew down the hallway and into the dungeons where the slitherin common room was. She stopped at a door, realizing that she had no idea where the slitherin common room was exactly. She would have to find a slitherin to take her there. Just as she was thinking these things a person came around the corner. "Hey you!" she shouted.

----------------------

"If I've told you once I've told you a million times, get the fuck away from me." Draco said pushing Pansy off of his arm. "But Draco…I'm so lonely... You're never around..." She pouted at him and rubbed her hand over his member in his pants. "Pansy," He said in a threatening voice. "Please just a blow job." She pleaded him. He rolled his eyes. He hadn't had any for a while, so he nodded at her and they went up to the boys' bedroom. She squealed with delight.

It was surprising that he hadn't had any for the past few weeks, usually he would just pick a girl at random, but nothing seemed to excite him anymore. Sighing he shut the door behind them and walked over to his bed where Pansy was sitting on her knees obediently on the floor. He sat down in front of her on the bed. She un zipped his zipper and seemed to crackle with excitement as she saw his large member. Carefully she put it into her mouth groaning with pleasure. She went slowly, as if savoring its taste. He got annoyed quickly, he liked it hard, so he grabbed the back of her head and pushed it roughly so that his whole member was in her mouth, and then withdrew it quickly, moaning. "Yeah, if you keep doing that, you may get more than a blow job out of this." He told her. Greedily she obeyed, and shoved his member violently in her mouth and back out, over and over. "Oh, Shit, use your tongue." He groaned, grabbing the covers in his clenched fist and put his head back. His thoughts were concentrated on the sensational feeling of her mouth on his member; her mouth seemed to trace it, like it was shaped perfectly. It seemed almost shaped like Granger's lips. Opening his eyes and gasping firmly he was surprised to enjoy how these thoughts turned him on. But, how could he think that little mud blood was a sex factor? Whatever, if it got him on like this, it couldn't be too bad. He was on the verge of coming, so he rasped in a husky voice, "Get up." She did as he asked and he threw her onto the bed and crawled over her, taking off her knickers. He drew back swiftly and was about to plunge into her when he heard someone at the door knocking. Swearing loudly he refastened his pants and went over to the door.

"What?" He growled at the 3rd year slitherin. "Sorry to disturb you, but there's someone here you might want to see." The third years stuttered these words and then ran down the steps to the common room. Sighing, Draco followed him. He couldn't believe he was being turned on by a mud blood, Weasley's girlfriend even! He scoffed, maybe she was a little hot but nothing could ever get him that turned on, he was still hard. Running a hand through his pale hair he jumped down the next few steps and froze when he saw who was standing there._ Hermione Granger, in the slitherin common room. Oh god. _If he had thought that he was hard earlier, it was nothing compared to this, his untucked shirt could barely cover it. Trying to regain some dignity, he snapped at her. "What do you want, Granger? I'm a bit busy at the moment." She flushed at his harshness, and he felt a pang of guilt, he actually didn't have to be that mean to her, she was only trying to ask him something. Quickly he pushed his newfound compassion into the back of his mind. "I need your help." She said, tight lipped and her face stony and set. Whatever she wanted, she seemed to be willing to go through anyone to get it. "For what? Hair advice?" He said chuckling at her unruly mane of auburn hair. It would probably be very pretty if it were worked on by the proper hair spellist. "Kind of, what I need is for you to help me become more….sexy." This last word she muttered while looking down, she was embarrassed. He cocked an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You're asking me for this kind of help? Why? Why not your boyfriend?" He spat the last word at her in disgust, he didn't know why though. She flared up at once. "One: You're supposedly the 'Sex God' of Hogwarts. Two: I need to get back at Ron, we're in a fight. And this would be the perfect time to get back at him before I change my mind." She looked at him with a longing in her eyes so deep it seemed endless. They watched each other for a few minutes, and then, "Fine, I'll help you. We'll start this coming Friday, it's the Christmas holiday, are you staying?" "Yes" "Good. I'll send you an owl as to the times." "Fine." She said, and walked out of the common room and down the hall.

Draco groaned. What had he gotten himself into this time? Just then, green flames rose from the fire, causing him to spin around in alarm. "Draco," a smooth, suave voice said from the fireplace, "looks like you could use some help getting this girl." Who said I wanted her, and I thought that you weren't allowed into this common room anymore, or has that changed while I've been away?" Draco shot his words with malice and spite. The young man he was talking to smiled a pale, evil smile. "Oh Draco, so naive, so young. Trust me, I know you want her, and I can help you." He put a hand on Draco's shoulder, but he pushed it of as if it were filthy. "How dare you touch me? You may be my brother, but you're nothing like me. Get out, I can handle myself." He turned his back on the pale man and walked out of the portrait hole, but before it could shut all the way, he heard the man call out, "Don't worry about it, I can help you! You won't even know I'm there!" "Shut up, Tyler, just shut up."

He walked out of the great hall doorway and met the cool night air. He sat down on the side of the fountain and took a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lit it with a muggle lighter. It wasn't as bright or as efficient as his wand, but his parents monitored the spells he used and they would know that he was smoking, and they would most certainly not be happy. After a long drag, he reflected on what had happened that night. First there was Pansy, god, he couldn't believe that he had let her get that far, but the only reason he had was because he had thought of that stupid mudblood Granger, which led to the fact that he had said that he would help her become sexy, not that it would take much work, what with his money and her chest and hips, and then those legs, god they looked so good, he wanted to feel them up against him, pressing against his body, begging him for more.. Wait, what was he thinking? This was crazy! There was no way that he would end up with Granger, not in a million years.

He sighed and threw the cigarette butt into the grass. And then there was his brother, that son of a bitch that thought he was all that and would do anything that moved, provoked or not, he would do them, that was why he was kicked out of Hogwarts and sent to Azkaban. He was a player and a bastard, but no one saw that other than the teachers and his family, everyone else thought he was hot and smart and everything a girl would want. Draco looked sadly at the ground for a moment, then went inside the castle, it was nearing 11:00P.M. and he still had a report to finish and Quiddich to practice.

I hope that you like this, I will update once or twice a week! Reviews are the food of the gods (which would be all of us writers, lol.)!


End file.
